Gone Without a Goodbye
by louvreangel
Summary: One day she woke up and she saw he was gone. With a note on the kitchen counter, saying "Thanks for everything –SH" It's all about how the fall changed their lives. What happened afterwards and how they will unite again. Sherlolly forever (: -COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing about Sherlock BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I am just a simple fanfictioner._

* * *

"_You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you."_

Molly never forgot those words coming out of Sherlock's mouth. The last time they talked was five months ago and it was because she helped Sherlock fake his own death. It was a bit frightening to help him about something crazy like that but he had no choice and she promised to be by his side no matter what.

Though, she knew that Sherlock said all those things to manipulate her. She always knew all Sherlock's comliments, sweet words were fake. Only his deductions which made her cry were sincere. Because it was Sherlock. _Sherlock Holmes_. The man with _no heart_.

But there was this fact; Sherlock's voice was different than the usual when he said those things. His voice cracked and he had to swallow twice before saying them to her. It was not sentiment. No. It was something different, something deeper. He needed her because he trusted her. With all his heart, he trusted her. And after she said that she could see right through him, he gave it a thought and figured she was actually right. It has always been Molly who never questioned his actions, his thoughts, his weird deductions. He meant every word he said to her that day.

And now there Molly sat, thinking about all these while drinking her cup of tea. It has been five months since Molly last saw him. She had no idea where he was now. After he faked his death with the plan they made, she helped him recover a few injuries and let him stay at her flat. But one day she woke up and she saw he was gone. With a note on the kitchen counter, saying _"Thanks for everything –SH"_

It was cruel. It was cruel not to let her know where he was going after all she did for her. Just a thank you note wasn't enough for that.

She tried not to think about these anymore as she finished her tea and went back to the Barts. She always kept her mind busy so she would not think about him. Yet, every second his face would pop up out of nowhere and talk to her as if he was right beside her. She sighed. Maybe she needed to see a psychologist about this. She was seriously obsessed with Sherlock and it was not healthy.

When her job was done at Barts, she decided to go to a bar. She would drink some beer, dance and maybe go home with a guy she just met.

It was when she bumped into someone at the door of the morgue. Her bag fell from her arm and when she kneeled down to pick it up, the person she bumped into did the same.

"Thanks." She said and looked up with a smile to the helpful man who was…

"Sherlock?" her eyes opened wide as she saw who it was. She shaked her head and thought she was dreaming.

"We got some business to do." He said with a cold voice. No smile, no greeting, no nothing.

He gave her her bag and turned around, knowing she would follow him.

But this time she was not going to follow him. She was not his servant and she was tired of this bullshit.

"No." She said with a brave look on her face.

He turned around to face her and saw her standing there like a statue. "What?"

"I said no." She said and took one step closer to him. "You didn't even let me know where you were going. I thought you died. I was freaking worried about you and now you just come back, saying you need me to do more stuff for you? I am sorry but no. Do what you have to do yourself."

Sherlock knitted his brows. "I left you a note."

Molly laughed sarcasticly. "Yeah, right. A note saying you were thankful to me. What a big thing for the big, great Sherlock Holmes!" At the end of the sentence her voice turned into a scream as tears started to fall down from her eyes. "You—you … You heartless, idiot…" Her tears was making it hard for her a talk.

Sherlock moved closer to her and when he was close enough, he wiped away a tear on her cheek. Molly looked at his eyes and he smiled.

There. Again he was doing it. He was manipulating her. She could always tell when he was sincere and when he was fake. Right now, he was all fake.

"Sorry." He said and tilted her chin up so her lips were easier to reach. She was small to him. Or maybe he was a little too tall.

And suddenly she was caught off guard when he kissed her on the lips. A small kiss, nothing to be a big deal but charming enough to leave Molly feeling dizzy. Her legs were jelly and she had to hold his arm not to fall. When he noticed that, he wrapped her arms around her waist and held her in his arms for a few minutes.

Molly was confused. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move and most importantly, she couldn't think. Why did he do such thing she had no idea but it felt good. All her walls that she built up for him were gone now. No hatred left in her heart. Her five-months-broken-heart was now healed, beating fast for him.

"C'mon, let's go." He said still smiling widely.

That's when it hit her. It hit her so bad that she could hardly push him back. The kiss was a fake too. Sherlock was a bastard for doing this. He had many ways of manipulating her but it was never kissing her. He knew she had feelings for him but he still did something like this.

"You…" she said but when she couldn't find the right words, she slapped him. Slapped him so hard that it made a loud sound.

Sherlock's head was turned to another direction with a huge hand mark on his face. The slap hurt. But he didn't mind the pain. He concantrated on why she did such thing.

"You think you are smart Sherlock. But you are not. Actually, you are biggest idiot on earth!" Molly yelled at him as she ran past him, leaving the heartless man standing there, with his hand on his cheek.

* * *

_Hi everyone! This is my first Sherlolly fanfic and I hope you guys will enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing this. (:_

_I might continue writing this if I get more than 5 reviews, so please if you like this fanfiction, do not forget to leave a review. Reviews make me feel like writing more! (:_

_**xoxo Louvreangel ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing about Sherlock BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I am just a simple fanfictioner._

* * *

Sherlock didn't understand why Molly had just slapped him. She also said some cruel words to him. For a girl who fancied Sherlock so much, her behaviour was suspicious. Then he stood there, not moving and just thinking about his fault. He knew kissing her was actually a mistake but he never thought she would dislike it. On the contrary, he thought she would quite enjoy it. He wanted to make his leaving without saying goodbye up to her by kissing her. Yet, he now knew it was wrong to have done such thing. He knew he had to go find her and apologize one more time.

_Geez_, he thought, _so much apologising for one day._

It was not hard finding her. She just went to the girls restroom to cry her lungs out. Like she always did.

After Sherlock entered her life, everytime he broke her heart and everytime she came here crying. This place was like a shelter for her.

"I know you're in there." Sherlock called for her outside the door of the restroom.

Her eyes opened wide. What was he doing there? She thought he would be gone by now.

"Go away!" She didn't mean it. She actually didn't want him to go away but she had to stand for him. Because the more she gave in to him, the more he used her. It was, after some time, unbearable. She was a human being too, couldn't he see that?

Then she laughed at herself. Of course he didn't see it. He wasn't even counted as a human being himself.

"Just… Just come out and we can sort this out." Sherlock said, being reasonable. He wanted to talk to her, that was all.

"No. Go, Sherlock. I don't want you around me anymore." She said with a tired voice. Tears were slowly sliding down from her cheek to her hands as she tried to stop herself from being such a crybaby. It made her feel and look weak. She had to look strong in front of Sherlock.

"You know that it's not what you really want." Sherlock said, being a dick again. He didn't do it on purpoe though. It was his nature.

"Go. Away." She hissed, hating him more and more every second.

"Fine." He snapped. He was tired of running after her for apologizing. Then he left Barts as Molly started crying once more.

* * *

After a very long—and invalid—arguement with himself in his mind palace, Sherlock decided to text Molly because he was _wrong_. He should have told her where he was going because she was the one who had been by his side all along. She helped him fake his death, let him stay at her flat for more than a year, cooked for him, let him play the violin even when she was sleeping… There was no way she deserved this. Her love and admiration for this cold-hearted man was more valuable then it seemed.

_**I want to talk to you. –SH**_

He texted. After like five minutes—which seemed like a couple of hours to him—Molly replied.

_**But I don't. –Molly**_

She thought for an answer for five minutes and came up with that. She actually wanted to see him, talk to him, if necessary punch him in the face. But she wasn't going to let him win. He knew she was weak when it came to him and he was using this as an advantage. She hated it.

_**Please. I'm sorry for being impolite to you. I just want to talk. –SH **_

She was stunned. He said he was sorry? It was the second time he sincerely apologized to her. First was on Christmas party at Baker Street when he humiliated her in front of everyone, and now this… She didn't know for sure if it was sincere or not but it was nice to hear that word from him.

That's when someone knocked on her door. She hesitated a little before opening it because it was a late hour and she was not expecting any visitors.

"I can't believe you made come all the way to your house." Sherlock said as he rolled his eyes and went into the house without even asking for permission.

"I didn't make you do anything." Molly said, surprised but still angry.

"Right." He said and found his way to the living room and sat on one of the sofas. "Why did you slap me?"

Molly narrowed her eyes with anger. "Because you kissed me."

"I thought you'd like it!" he said as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"You were wrong, I didn't like it!" she yelled at him and her hand flew to her mouth. That sounded a little too harsh than she thought it'd be.

Sherlock eyebrows arched, looking directly into her eyes, trying to see if she really meant what she just said. When he found nothing bad sadness there, he stood up from the sofa and went past her without saying anything.

"Are you going without saying goodbye again?" Molly snapped at him, with her back to him.

He stopped walking, froze. To that question, he had no answer. But he had no intention of breaking her heart again.

"I'll see you later." He said and slammed the door, leaving the apartment and Molly alone.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? Reviews make my day, really! (:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing about Sherlock BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I am just a simple fanfictioner._

* * *

"Are you going without saying goodbye again?" Molly snapped at him, with her back to him.

He stopped walking, froze. To that question, he had no answer. But he had no intention of breaking her heart again.

"I'll see you later." He said and slammed the door, leaving the apartment and Molly alone.

* * *

It has been five days since they last talked. _Five fucking days_. Molly was already going crazy because when she thought she found him again, he walked away from her. He said he'd see her later. What a liar! Why would he keep playing with her heart, with her feelings like this? Was he enjoying seeing her like this? Maybe he really was enjoying it.

She was drinking her cup of tea when she decided to text him.

_**Please, Sherlock, tell me where you are. I am worried. –Molly**_

She kept looking at the clock every five seconds to see if there was an answer on her phone or not. She was worried and panicked at the same time. What if something bad happened? What if someone saw him and recognized? What if he was in trouble? Was she supposed to be worried?

After sending him the same text for six times, she decided to call him. The phone rang but no one opened it. She sighed and decided to leave a voicemail.

"Sherlock, please. I am really worried about you. It has been five days since you left my flat by saying you would see my later. Are you in trouble? Is there anything I can help? Please just… Just let me know if you're okay."

After she sent the message, she regretted it. He was the one who walked away, right? Why was she still going after him? She told herself to be a strong woman but she was a stupid weak teenage girl when it came to Sherlock.

"_I hate myself."_ She thought as she poured herself another cup of tea.

That's when someone so suddenly appeared on her window. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Sherlock making his way to her living room.

"Sherlock! What the hell?" she yelled at him.

"I didn't have any time to waste with the door bell. This is easier and quicker." He explained as he made his way to Molly, standing a little too close.

"I think I am being followed." He whispered, looking right and left every two seconds. He was going paranoid without even realising it.

Molly put his hand on his chest. She was trying to comfort him, calm him down. She didn't even know what she was doing.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here." She whispered back at him. They had no idea why they were whispering, but it felt right. Maybe it was because they were inches close. Maybe it was because sometimes they didn't even need words when they were together. Just their eyes could talk and nobody would understand. They had this bound that couldn't break so easily.

Sherlock took a deep breath to calm himself as he put his hand on hers. She could feel his heartbeat under her hand. Their hands rested on his chest for a while. None of them said anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry Molly." He whispered. His breathe tickling her forehead. He was a really tall man.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For going without saying goodbye. After all you've done for me…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she put a finger on his lips. "Hush. Just… Don't talk, Sherlock. Let the moment be."

With that, she tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, softly. It was just a peck but was enough to express her feelings. Sometimes words were not enough.

Sherlock inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. The kiss felt good. It felt better than it should have. Sentiment was not his area and was never going to be. But this petite, mousy woman in front of him was making him feel things that he never felt before in his whole life.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered to her lips as he moved his head closer to hers. Their foreheads touched, hands still on his chest. They could feel each other's breaths. It was a moment just for the two of them. They were alone. The whole world around them suddenly disappeared. All they could see was each other.

Molly reached up to his hair with her other hand, caressing it softly. Oh how she always wanted to touch that beautiful hair of his. It was soft, warm… Just like she always imagined.

Sherlock cupped her cheek and smiled. The last time he sincerely smiled was… Well, he didn't even remember. It has been a long time.

"You're welcome." She whispered and put her lips on his once more. Again it was just going to be a peck but Sherlock put his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. Molly was surprised at first but then she became aware of what was happening and kissed him back. The kiss was slow, not passionate but sweet. Their tongues found each other, leaving their lips wet. They shared some sloppy kisses before it became hotter than they expected. It was supposed to be just one kiss but now it was something bigger. The feeling it left on them was amazing, they couldn't deny it. That's why when Sherlock pushed her to the wall behind her, she didn't say anything. She was pushed against the wall and she could feel every inch of his body, despite the clothes he had on. She wanted to rip them off of him but didn't. If he wanted something,_ and by saying something I mean sex_, he had to make the first move.

Just when he put his hand under her t-shirt, a loud sound crashed the window of the living room, leaving shattered glasses everywhere. Sherlock moved quickly and pulled her by her arm, leading both of them to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, seeing Molly shaking a bit. She was obviously in shock.

He put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and hugged her tight. He knew this would make her feel secure. It indeed made her feel secure. Her breathing slowed down, her body stiffened.

"We need to call the police." She whispered to his chest where her head laid.

"You know we can't do it." He whispered back as there came another loud sound, this time closer to the bedroom. They were probably shooting to the dining room next to the living room.

"We have to, Sherlock!" Molly said, this time her voice was louder.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours to her and then pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He pushed the speed dial button and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" the other line picked up the phone after a few calls.

Sherlock took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, John."

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? Reviews make my day, really! (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing about Sherlock BBC or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes. I am just a simple fanfictioner._

* * *

He stared at her for what seemed like hours to her and then pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He pushed the speed dial button and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" the other line picked up the phone after a few calls.

Sherlock took a deep breath before answering. "Hello, John."

* * *

John stood there frozen for what seemed like an hour to Molly and Sherlock. He wasn't answering anymore. The minute he heard Sherlock's—his dead friend's—voice on the phone, he thought he was losing his mind. But no. It was really Sherlock and he was now wanting help from him. He disappears for five months, not telling that he was alive to his bestfriend and now he comes back and wants help from him?

"I'm not going to help you, Sherlock." He yelled at the phone finally. His anger boiling inside him. "I cried over you, you dumbass! I thought that you were dead! And now you—"

Before John could finish his sentence, Sherlock shouted from the other line. "John! God's sake, just listen to me! I'm with _Molly_! I am at her flat and we are being attacked from outside the flat! Someone's shooting to the windows and probably about four minutes later, they will try to break into the house!"

John stood frozen. What did he mean he was with _Molly_? What did he mean he was with _Molly_ in her _flat_? Since when does Molly know he's alive? What the hell was going on?

His mind was working so fast that it didn't take him long to notice what Sherlock said last. They were being attacked and John had to do something. Obviously if he went alone with just a gun in his hand, he would be dead in a few seconds. That left him only one option; calling Lestrade.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, Sherlock. But this conversation isn't over here!" John yelled at him and hung up. Then he dialed Lestrade's number, hands shaking.

"Lestrade." The man answered the phone.

"Greg, listen to me. This is an emergency so you have to ignore the fact that Sherlock is alive and come with me to Molly's flat as soon as possible. And grab a few men with you. A lot of men, actually." John spook so fast and hoped the man on the other line didn't freeze there like himself did a few minutes ago.

"That son of a bitch." Hissed Lestrade to the phone and hung up.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible, Sherlock. But this conversation isn't over here!" John yelled at him and hung up.

Sherlock put the phone back to his pocket and looked down at Molly. Her eyes were wide, waiting for his explanation in vain.

"They will be here. Don't worry." He said with a calm voice.

His voice was soothing, that was for sure. And his ice-blue eyes… Once again, she found herself drowning in his beauty and hoped he didn't notice.

But of course he did. "You're staring."

Molly blushed. "N—no I was… Ugh, forget it. I was staring." Her sudden confidence surprised herself more than it surprised Sherlock. Even at a moment like that—when there were lots of gunshots, broken glasses—Molly's focus was on the man in front of her. How could she hate and love him at the same time? Well, they always said that there was such a thin line between love and hate.

She sighed as she gave in to the comfort in his arms and put her head on his chest. He was warm. Molly heard that Sherlock's heart started racing faster and wondered whether it was just her imagination or not.

Sherlock put his head on hers. Her hair smelled like cherries. He smiled as he put a little kiss on top of her head.

Molly shivered in his arms. She no more heard the gun shots, the windows shattering. She only heard his and her heart beating. She felt like they were the only people left in this little world. She never wanted a moment to last this much before in her life. Wait, there was the moment when Sherlock first kissed her on the cheek on Christmas… after humiliating her in front of their friends. But hey! The kiss made up for that.

When someone kicked on the front door and the door fell to the ground with a loud noise, they flinched. Sherlock immediately went to the bedroom door, locking it. Then they both put a nightstand behind the door, so it wouldn't open easily.

"_Helloo_, dear Sherlock Holmes! Come out come out wherever you are!" someone shouted in the house. The voice was unfamiliar to both of them.

Then there was another gun shot. "I said _come out_!" the man shouted louder this time. He sounded rather angry. "I will find you even if I will I have to look at every single spot in this tiny little flat!"

Molly started crying, not able to hold her tears anymore. She was afraid for their lives. _John's on his way_, she thought. But it wasn't enough. What if he got hurt too? The crazy man outside was dangerous. _Just like Jim_.

A kick to the bedroom door made them panic so bad. Sherlock was never a person to panic but he had to save Molly. Sherlock was the one who got her into this mess and if something bad happened to her, he was responsible of it.

"I hear you two breathing there, Sherlock!" the man shouted. "I'm coming in— "Then there was another gun shot.

Sherlock, knowing he wasn't capable of anything at the moment, wrapped his arms around Molly once more, pulled her closer. He made her put her head on his chest, covering her eyes with his hand. "Everything's going to be okay." Was the last thing Molly heard before fainting in his arms.

* * *

_**Everyone who has reviewed so far, thank you soooo much! You guys are the reason why I keep writing this fanfiction, really (: And my luv for Sherlolly of course (:**_

_**So, what do you think? Should I keep writing? Reviews make my day, really! (:**_


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** _English is not my native language so please ignore my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but this fanfiction. All credit goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC. _

* * *

A kick to the bedroom door made them panic so bad. Sherlock was never a person to panic but he had to save Molly. Sherlock was the one who got her into this mess and if something bad happened to her, he was responsible of it.

"I hear you two breathing there, Sherlock!" the man shouted. "I'm coming in— "Then there was another gun shot.

Sherlock, knowing he wasn't capable of anything at the moment, wrapped his arms around Molly once more, pulled her closer. He made her put her head on his chest, covering her eyes with his hand. "Everything's going to be okay." Was the last thing Molly heard before fainting in his arms.

* * *

John and Sherlock were having one hell of a quarrel when Molly's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times to figure out where she was. She totally didn't remember what happened, how she ended up in this unfamiliar place and when John came. That's when her eyes opened wide. _John was there_, with them. With _Sherlock_.

"How could you not tell me you were alive?!" John yelled at him with his loudest voice.

"I didn't want to involve you to this mess I'm dealing with!" Sherlock yelled back.

John took a step closer to him and poked him in the chest. "But you involved Molly, is that what you're saying?!"

"She helped me fake my death, that's all. I didn't plan the rest." Sherlock snapped at him.

Molly stood up from the bed and coughed to get their attention. They both turned their heads to her and Sherlock—much to both of their surprise—made his way to her immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder, caressing it gently.

Molly shivered. "Ye—yes. I guess I am."

John was watching everything silently. He was just standing there, observing what was going on in front of him. He was pretty surprised because he never saw Sherlock like this. Sherlock, for the first—or second time—in his life, was _caring_ for someone. The worried expression he held was not something you could see everyday. And it was for _Molly_. The mousy pathologist he never paid attention to.

Sherlock's hand was on Molly's shoulder and her hand was on his arm, holding it tightly. Sherlock's free hand, after a few seconds, touched her right cheek. With that light touch, she felt like she was on fire and she immediately looked up to see Sherlock's blank face. Like always, he was hiding his feelings. He was acting cool. But it wasn't to hide his feelings. He was actually just trying to act cool so that Molly would feel safe. After all that happened, she must have been in quite a shock.

"Did I faint? I don't remember much really." Molly whispered. She didn't remember anything after the guy outside said that he was coming in. And actually, she didn't want to remember anyway.

"Yes, you fainted. But you don't need to worry, Molly, those were taken care of." Sherlock said softly.

"Taken care of—"

John finally interrupted their privacy. "By me. Taken care of by me. I came to the house and a few seconds later Lestrade came with his man. We immediately went upstairs and found that guy shooting at the bedroom door. We took care of him specially, and his men are under arrest. That guy though, his name's Sebastian Moran, will be at the court tomorrow. I think he's one of Moriarty's men."

"Moran is most likely to be Moriarty's right-hand man." Sherlock said after John was finished explaining. But all these explanations were a little too much for Molly to handle. After all, even for a short time period, he dated that psychopath called James Moriarty. Or Jim from IT you may say.

"I… I am…" she tried to find the right words to say, she really did. Yet, she couldn't come up with anything.

John smiled warmly at her when he saw her attempts to say something. "It's okay Molls. Everything's okay now. You don't need to worry about anything." Then he looked at his watch and gasped. "Oh my God! I'm going to be late for my date with Mary. Sorry guys, but I better go." He said and grabbed his coat from the couch. "But that doesn't mean I'm done with you here, Sherlock." He shouted while leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Molly and Sherlock shared a look then.

"You know, he actually is really pissed." Molly said, smiling a little bit.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Deducting the obvious has always been your thing, Dr. Hooper."

Molly put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really?"

Sherlock laughed at her pose and she poked him in the chest. "Shut up!" But that didn't stop Sherlock from laughing and he kept laughing all the way home.

* * *

It was already evening. Lestrade and John and Mary had just left, after a good make-up dinner they all had. The dinner was obviously Molly's idea but Sherlock appreciated it. When he explained his reasons about not telling them that he was alive, they all nodded their heads in agreement. Being known as dead was the only logical option 6 months ago. Now, it was not needed. Because it was now certain that Moriarty was gone for good. And after yesterday's incident, his men were out of the question too. It was a big relief for everyone.

Molly was washing the dishes when Sherlock came into the kitchen, sneaking up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Molly would actually feel scared but she was used to Sherlock scaring people like this, so it didn't affect her much. "Sneaking up on me again, huh?"

Sherlock grinned. "Seems like you got used to it."

Before Molly could say anything, Sherlock put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Molly was surprised so she just couldn't say anything.

"I'm so tired." Sherlock explained.

That's when Molly turned off the water and turned around to face Sherlock. "You haven't slept for a long time Sherlock, of course you are tired."

"So are you." He said and took her hand. He was leading her to his bedroom, yet she had no idea of that.

"Where—where are we… What are you doing?" she asked, becoming more and more red every second.

"I'm not going to let you sleep alone tonight. You may have nightmares which is quite natural after what we've been through. Plus, I don't want to be alone either." He honestly explained, still holding her hand while walking.

When they came to the bedroom, he closed the door behind them and immediately pulled her closer. Their lips touched for a moment but then Molly stopped him by putting her hands on his chest. "I—I'm… I need to take a shower." Was the only excuse she could find at that moment. She hadn't had so many boyfriends before and she only had sex once in her life.

"We can take a shower together." Sherlock suggested.

Molly's eyes widened with shock. Was that Sherlock talking? Nope. This had to be a dream. Maybe she drifted away on the couch after washing the dishes. But his hands on her waist felt pretty real when they were making their way to her butt slowly.

"Are we… Are we going to do _it_?" she asked, becoming as red as a tomato.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "If you mean _sex_ by saying _it_, yes that's what I intend to do if you are willing to do it too."

His frank behaviour wasn't a big surprise for her because it was his nature. But when it came to situations like this, it was awkward. She wasn't having doubts. She was just nervous because this wasn't totally her area and Sherlock looked like a professional about it. This had always been her dream, her fantasy. But when it was coming true, she was freaking out. _I have to be brave_, she thought to herself and kissed him instead of giving a spoken answer.

Sherlock responded the kiss right away. He was acting a little too fast for her liking because she wanted to treasure every movement, but he seemed impatient.

They both backed away till they both landed on the mattress, Sherlock on top of her. He quickly removed her shirt while her hands were unbuttoning his tshirt. They were kissing the whole time, not breaking at all, not even for air. It was like the moment was infinite and if they broke the kiss, everything would return to the way it was six months ago. They were afraid of losing each other.

Sherlock's lips finally made their way to her neck, sucking it with pleasure. Molly's back arched to him, yearning for more. Her body was acting on its own, not in Molly's control anymore. She opened her legs wide as Sherlock's arousal touched her entrance. She moaned uncontrollably and felt embaressed right away.

Sherlock grinned at her moaning and flushing afterwards. "Don't be embarressed Molly. You're going to be making a lot of those noises tonight." He whispered in her ear. That was the last thing she could remember before losing all her control and giving herself all to him.

* * *

For the first time in his life, he didn't leave the bed when he woke up. He looked at how peaceful Molly looked, how beautiful she was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Inhaling her scent was probably the best thing to do on mornings he thought. The thought of waking up with her everyday made him smile. He didn't know when he fell for her, or when he started wanting her, or when he decided to stay on her side forever. All that mattered now was that they held each other. She was his now.

Molly opened her eyes slowly and yawned. When she wanted to stretch, she felt a presence behind her and remembered everything from last night. How they made love to each other, how he whispered beautiful things in her ear, how he held her…

And when he kissed her neck, she jolted and turned around to face him. "Sherlock?"

"Good morning." He answered with a smile on his face.

_So it wasn't a dream_. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No, it indeed wasn't."

Molly's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I was only thinking, I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

Sherlock chuckled. "Don't make such a fuss about it." Then he looked right into her eyes. "You are tense. Why are you so tense in my arms? Relax a little bit, Molly." His eyebrows knitted together with confusion. Was she not happy to have done it with him? Was she not satisfied?

Molly sighed and relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry. This is a bit… weird for me. I mean, I always wanted this and now it came true… I just… Nevermind. The thing is, I am so happy right now."

Sherlock smiled at this comment and kissed her lips lightly. "I am happy too."

Their foreheads touched and they both smiled, feeling the comfort in each other's arms. And this was how it was going to be in the future too. Because this time, he was not going to go without saying a goodbye. This time, _He was not going to go at all_.

* * *

_**So this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction! Reviews make me sooo happy!**_

_**See you on another Sherlolly fanfiction! (:**_

_**~Louvreangel**_


End file.
